Stalking You
by crookedFingers
Summary: Zim has been given the task to find out more about these 'filthy worm-babies' by the Almighty Tallests, being the most Elite Irken soldier after all. Of course he would choose one test subject: Dib Membrane. (i suck at summaries but i tried *confettis you) ZADR. Warning: Full of shenanigans and whatnot, these two take a while to realize their 'true love' for each other.*gigglesnort
1. Chapter 1

_A.N: this is my first attempt at zadr or any type of fanfiction so please be gentle ; u ;"" _

_actually please be brutal, beat me with critique sticks or something, improvement is really important to me  
_

_edit: DISCLAIMERS SINCE EVERYONE SEEMS TO BE DOING IT THOUGH I DON'T KNOW WHY SINCE THIS IS OBVIOUSLY A SITE FOR **FAN**FICTIONS. INVADER ZIM BELONGS TO A REALLY COOL DUDE THAT IS APPARENTLY NOT ME SO YEAH._

* * *

**This is the part where: Zim's being weird, Dib's uncomfortable and Purple's an idiot.  
**

Dib tapped his pencil on his desk nervously, sneaking a glance at Zim once more.

_Yep, he's still staring at him.  
_

He quickly avoided his gaze and went back to pencil tapping again. What was he planning? Ever since class began, Zim's been staring at him intently, not batting an eyelid. The Irken would usually be twiddling with some sort of strange weird-looking device (not that anyone in this class would notice but_ himself_) that he was sure the alien would use to bring doom and destruction upon mankind but today it was just... _staring_. Just that, nothing else.

_Was it a trick? Was it some sort of ruse? Maybe he's trying to take control of my mind, just like he did with that huge zit of his_, Dib's thoughts began to jumble together as he tried to figure out what the heck the green boy currently sitting across the room was doing. Dib risked looking at his arch enemy again, just to make sure that he was doing what he _thought_ he was doing.

_Oh God, are those alien binoculars._

Dib began to sweat profusely, clenching and unclenching his fists, until he just can't stand it anymore. He slammed his fists on his desk, standing up.

"WHAT IS IT, ZIM!? YOU'VE BEEN STARING AT ME EVER SINCE THE BELL RANG, WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, HUH!? HUH!?"

The whole class ignored Dib's outburst, being the class looney and all. Really, they've wondered why a _permanent_ card for the Crazy House for Boys haven't been given out to their class specifically for Dib. His shouts were bound to reach the classroom at the end of the hall.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Dib-stink," Zim replied nonchalantly, frowning slightly behind the lens.

"Then try to explain what those binoculars are for, if not to study me and learn my weaknesses so you could defeat me and thus leaving mankind defenseless so you could claim it for yourself _and_ your alien race!" Dib raised an accusing finger towards his arch nemesis, panting slightly from shouting so much with so little breath.

"Don't flatter yourself, Dib-human. I am only using these... 'bino-kulars' as a way of seeing better! YES! DON'T YOU DARE ACCUSE ZIM OF STAARIIING!" Zim screeched right back, waving a clawed fist, standing up as well, said binoculars retracting into his PAK.

The two of them glared daggers at each other, and didn't notice when the school bell rang, signalling the end of the school session. Students got up and filed out of the classroom, eager to go back home. "And don't forget to finish your assignment on 'Why Humanity Is Doomed Ever Since It Began' tonight, we start the presentations tomorrow," the aged bespectacled class teacher rasped. She turned towards the two bickering students left in her class, growling menacingly.

"Boys! School's ended five seconds ago and you're not outside in the school yard. I'm giving you ten seconds before I send you to detention for trespassing!" she threatened. The two glanced up and just realized that the class was empty. Dib cursed silently underneath his breath, usually school was the most ideal and perfect place to expose Zim to the rest of the world, having an audience and all. It was also one of the places Zim would actually behave himself, somewhat, and not attempt to conquer Earth because of so many people surrounding him, he wouldn't risk exposure. Otherwise, he'd just hang out safe and secure at his base.

"Seven!" Ms. Bitters hissed, teeth clenched.

Dib snapped out of his reverie and had just enough time before Ms. Bitters slammed her fist on a red button on her desk that would initiate lockdown on her classroom. He quickly ran out of the school entrance before the signal reached it and locked itself as well. He heard a snicker behind him and turned around, meeting face-to-face with Space-Boy. "Have you gotten sloppy, puny human?" he grinned, showing off his serrated, zipper-like teeth.

"I know you're planning something, Zim, and I will found out what it is!" the paranormal enthusiast declared, determination burning with every syllable thrown at his mortal enemy. Zim cackled with amusement, "Oh, it has always been entertaining watching you try!" he retorted. Dib growled and stalked off, not noticing the little contraption Zim planted on the bottom of his trench coat as he passed by.

_I will find out, Zim. And when I do, I'll do everything I can to stop you no matter what!_

Because of his silent fuming, he barely noticed a pair of purple orbs following his every move, right up to his house.

* * *

**24 hours earlier...**

"We've already told you a million times, Zim. You're more of a... uh, _informant_ than an invader in this mission," Tallest Red glanced at his co-ruler, who nodded enthusiastically, mouth full of doughnuts. "And so uh, we don't want you acting on impulse to take over planet Earth, but to study these 'humans' more closely and um..."_ Glance. _"Collect more information about them?" The purple clad leader shrugged.

"Yeah, obtain more information about these humans and report back to us later so we can uh, plan the invasion more intricately so it'd be totally foolproof and have plenty of back-ups and whatever... stuff."

"I see. With more close observations we can determine their weaknesses and destroy them at the very core! I marvel at your wisdom, my Tallest!" the Irken soldier saluted his leaders with respect. "Yeahyeahgettoworkandnevercallagain bye!" Red signaled to cut the transmission and Zim's face disappeared from the huge screen with a quiet 'beep'. Red heaved a sigh of relief, and rolled his eyes at his co-ruler currently struggling to swallow a mouthful of doughnuts beside him, coughing up bits and pieces.

"Mmfff mmf /cough/ hmmf!"

"You should've thought of that _before_ you shoved all those doughnuts into your mouth, moron."

_Gulp._

"I panicked! I didn't want to talk to _him_! He freaks me out sometimes."

"He freaks me out _all_ the time," Red replied, frowning slightly. Grinning, he added,"The only thing that's stopping me from blowing up that planet along with Zim is because he's such a great source of entertainment." Pur snort-chuckled and agreed with a ,"Yeah." Red reached his hand into the paper bag that contained his favourite snack, and was somehow not surprised that it was empty by now. Pur had been stuffing every single one into his mouth in a moment of panic ever since the transmission began so he wouldn't have to talk to the Defective. "Great, you just finished the last batch of doughnuts, now we gotta order some lame Irkens to make more."

The two looked at each other, and simultaneously said, "Chocolate?"

* * *

_A.N: thats it for now, ill come back to make it longer or like, alter it a little bit. im not very happy with this chapter so yeah. reviews would help a lot ; v ;"_


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N: and here's chappy no. 2. thanks to all those who sent in reviews, they mean a lot to me! u v u  
_

_thanks to **Gillsandsundry** for pointing out that typo in the last chapter, and im glad youre enjoying the story **Strangeressesses**!_

_ and i know i said ill make chapter 1 longer, i figured it was good enough for the beginning of the story, plots and all. o v o  
_

* * *

**This is the part where: Zim's a stalker and Dib loves potato chips.  
**

Zim stood still in his lab in front of the transmission screen, deep in thought. _Collect even **more** information about these stupid filthy meat bags? _Zim had to admit, why would the Almighty Tallests bother with these incompetent Earthanoids when they're clearly far more primitive than the Irken race? They are of no use to the armada, not to mention their weak and frail bodies wouldn't last a week even if they were kept as slaves. Experiments, perhaps? Or maybe it was something else? Oh well, there must be a reasonable explanation. Who was he to disobey?

Only there was a minor problem in succeeding this task. What else is there to find out about these humans? He's been stuck here for so long, he already knows all there is about the worthless creatures, at least, everything that's_ important._ Like the chances of them being able to defend their precious little planet from the threat of an alien invasion, which is unsurprisingly zero.

"Computer! See if you can find a topic on humans that I haven't researched on, although being the AMAZING Invader that I am, I highly doubt there will be much left for me to investigate, as I would have done it a long time ago," he yelled at the ceiling, from which came an audible groan of irritation,"but do it anyway, for the Almighty Tallests' sake," he added with a pontifical wave of his hand.

A screen came down from the ceiling and on it file after file was scanned, most of them incomplete and half of them containing information even Zim wasn't sure whether they were true or not but since the planet was destined to be destroyed he figured his time was too precious to be spent on figuring out whether or not humans have the capability of seeing through walls or shooting webs out of their fists.

The screen suddenly lit up and a single word was blinking in bright red across the screen in capital letters: EMOTIONS.

"Ee-motions? I feel like I've heard of this word before, but I'm not sure where," Zim raised an antennae, a questioning look on his face. "Computer, find what you can about these...'ee-motions.'"

A sigh and another screen was lowered into Zim's view. Pictures flashed across the screen and eventually formed a collage; pictures of humans smiling, some looking sad and depressed, much to the alien's amusement, and a few looked as if they were screaming their heads off. "It seems to me that this 'ee-motion' thing as the humans call it is when their face is experiencing extreme distortion," he decided, making a mental note in his ever useful PAK.

"Actually no, it's what humans have when they are placed in certain situations, all different reactions depending on the individual, such as the reaction of being hugged by a loved one or being annoyed by an _extremely obnoxious_ _kid._ Emotions can also be something that serves as a non-verbal way of communication amongst humans such as the situation of a young infant that cries when it is uncomfortable or when a little boy yells out in pain from scraping his knee. They are also called; feelings."

"Hmm, it seems way more far-fetched than my theory, but I'll accept this one time," Zim agreed. Computer rolled his non-existent eyeballs at his comment. "Now if I were to study these pathetic human 'feelings' I would have to have a human test subject. Only, who is worthy of being examined and experimented on by the great Zim?" he pondered, antennae twitching slightly. "Computer, give me access to the cameras I've secured around the perimeters of the base from the park to the city. If I am to look into this matter more closely I would have to choose a suitable 'guinea pig'. I wouldn't want to disappoint the Tallests if I conduct experiments yielding poor results."

Five more screens came down to join the first, three of which were hovering above and around Zim's head whilst the other three are situated in front of him. For a long while Zim stood there, watching and waiting for the right person to come around the corner or walk across the street. But even after an hour he began to get restless. All these wimpy humans looked just the same one after another, just a mass of drooling drones going about their irrelevant pathetic lives. He wouldn't get anything at all from _these_ people. They were as seemingly mindless as GIR, and that's saying a lot.

A familiar face suddenly walked into view on the screen that was connected to the camera situated in front of a spooky-looking gift store that was in the mall. The Irken's face lit up and a brilliant plan finally hatched inside his head. Oh, he has chosen a test subject alright, he grinned evilly. One that he knows for certain would be perfect for project 'FEELINKS'.

* * *

**24 hours later...**

He had always been curious about the large-headed Dib-human. The raven-haired, trench coat-wearing, glasses-on-his-face boy was one of the only humans on this dirt ball they dare call a planet that actually posed as a threat to Zim's mission on conquering Earth. Even Zim sometimes finds himself in situations where he realizes that he's_ actually_ struggling to keep up with Dib's countless never-ending attacks, from spying to confrontations and he even went to the trouble of summoning that fat man with the fancy shiny pants that squeaks to come... what was it that he said? 'Steal his soul.' Foolish Earth-child, he has no soul.

Still, Zim had grown accustomed to Dib's antics, sometimes to the point where it's almost predictable. He always found where Dib's 'sneaking-in' spots are located around his base, but when he finally secure that area, the stink-boy finds another. He was what the alien would label a 'pest that needs to be destroyed _permanently_' but every time he finally gets a chance to kill the boy, he always finds a way to escape; one way or another.

Now, perched on a tree near Dib's house with binoculars from earlier that day, Zim watches his arch enemy with careful observation. He was never really interested in Dib's life before, only determined in taking it. But now, with the Tallests' new assignment made specifically for him, he has to do what needs to be done. And that means sitting in a tree for five hours watching the Dib-beast go about his daily life until the moment he goes to bed.

The human was currently sitting cross-legged in front of his laptop on the floor, headphones placed on that huge head of his, his fingers flying across the keyboard typing away, occasionally grabbing a fistful of chips from a bag that was placed next to him and shoving it into his mouth. The Irken binoculars Zim wore were recording everything he sees so as to be played back later back at his base, just in case he missed something. So far, there wasn't much change to Dib's face, Zim noticed. It was more of a mix between frustration and concentration, the alien noted, and he seems to be nervous about something the whole time the alien sat watching.

Speaking of nervousness, he remembered how flustered and uncomfortable Dib seemed to be that morning when he was observing him. Do humans feel extreme discomfort when being stared at? To him the feeling of being stared at was absolutely welcomed because what else would make him feel more important and grand than being gaped at with awe and admiration? Not that he was looking at Dib with_ that_ intent. It was for pure science. So what was all the fuss earlier back at Skool?

Zim's antennae suddenly twitched underneath his wig, and he stiffened up instantly when he sensed danger. Instantly forgetting about Dib and more focused on not falling off the tree branch he whipped his head around, trying to find what was making him feel on edge. Leaves rustled, branches snapped and Zim gave a yelp of surprise when something crashed into his back with enough force that knocked all the wind out of his squeedily-spooch and caused him to fall to the hard ground down below.

* * *

_A.N: im pretty sure i made zim think about the tallests like four times in this chapter? my headcanon is that everything zim does is for these two jerks (well, not everything. sorta kinda maybe?) but seriously though he spent like 3 hours doing nothing but standing in front of them trying to get their attention when really hes right in front of them._

_what are yalls headcanons about how zim view his leaders?_ _im interested in theories and whatnot u v u_


	3. Chapter 3

_A.N: number 3, just because i was bored. it w-wasnt because of your r-reviews or anything, b-baka senpai-sama-sans! o/n/u  
_

_(Fingers does an excellent impression on the typical tsundere schoolgirl. Look at her go.)_

_Also the way my readers' explain their theories from last chap is just really super cool, okay. It makes my '3 hour thing' look like a... a really lame thing. You guys are rockin okay, keep being awesome and stuff. *double pistons and a wink  
_

* * *

**This is the part where: GIR is somewhat sorta 'fabulous' and Zim prepares for some serious screwing. *winkwonk***

Zim hissed instinctively and rolled onto his PAK to face his attacker, ready to draw in his legs and give the aforementioned assailant a mighty kick to the torso. What he didn't expect was being choked to death by a fierce hug around his neck from his small assistant in disguise, GIR. The little green doggie was wailing and hugging Zim with his rocket boots still functioning, causing Zim to be dragged across the street on his PAK.

"Master! Master, please come home! There are ghosties in the house! Where have you beeeeen!?" GIR continued to bawl, grabbing and clutching at Zim's uniform with his stubby little paws. The loud commotion GIR was making didn't fail to attract attention from a few house residents along the street, including a few humans out for a walk in the middle of the night. Zim started to panic, he needed to calm his shrieking 'pet' down before even more of these people drew their curtains or opened their doors to check out what the fuss out on the street is all about.

He quickly grabbed GIR by the collar and dragged him away into a cluster of shrubs, rockets and all. Hidden from inquisitive eyes, he patted the small robot's face, albeit somewhat forcefully until he stopped howling and was giggling at his Master's antics. "I'm a pancake!" GIR stretched his doggie mask by the cheeks, grinning widely. Zim rolled his eyes and glanced at the humans to see if they were still gathered around. Most of them have already retreated back into their homes, satisfied that their evening was no longer interrupted by a green kid with his agitated dog.

The alien decided that his spying session with Dib will have to be postponed for now, with GIR's presence it would be impossible because he would have to stop every five seconds to make sure that the insane android wasn't destroying the neighborhood in pursuit of a squirrel or climbing into somebody's window to watch TV. He got out a leash from his PAK and put it on GIR. Whistling quietly, he emerged from the bushes and continued on his way towards his home-base, GIR right beside him floating along.

Unfortunately his rockets malfunctioned when he crashed into Zim and needed a bit of tweaking if they were to be turned off. Fortunately it was night time, nearing about one o'clock, Zim guessed. Any humans he just happened to meet that night didn't seem to be interested in the strange phenomenon of the hovering dog, brushing it off as some sort of fancy fashion trend for pets.

Eventually he reached his comical-looking house with the eerie guard-gnomes scattered about the lawn and went inside. He immediately took off his uncomfortable wig and contacts and threw them on the floor, scratching his antennae and was glad of being free from the itchy confines of his disguise. GIR unzipped his suit and left it on the floor like he always did. He floated over to the couch but before he could set fire to it, Zim grabbed him by the arm and hauled him off to the underground labs so he could fix his rocket boots.

After repairing the damage and leaving GIR to sit in his spot watching his 'favourite' show, he took out his binoculars and transferred the recording he had from earlier to the computer to be archived into a new file with the name 'DIBSTINK FEELS' as the title. He also added a few details and additional information about what he saw and observed.

Satisfied with his progress, Zim gleefully begins to plan another experiment he would like to try on the Dib-human the next day at Skool.

* * *

Dib barged in through his front door and quickly shut it, locking it securely. He leaned on the door trying to regain his breath that was coming out in pants after being chased all the way from Skool by Zim. Gaz looked up briefly from the couch and noted the presence of her brother before going back to her game, punching the buttons and moving the control stick to kill the last of the vampire piggies to proceed to the next level. _Oh hey, a bonus level. Cool._

Dib finally calmed down and peered out the window to see if Zim was there. Thankfully there was no sign at all of his pursuer_. Maybe he just gave up and went back home. _The boy finally took a deep breath of relief and shuddered when he recalled the events that happened that morning...

_It all started out normal, with Ms. Bitters asking the students to present their findings concerning the topic she gave two weeks ago in front of the class, three pitiful doomed students at a time. Dib, who completely forgot about the assignment because of his 'duty to protect planet Earth' as he insisted, was hung upside down by his legs at the back of the classroom where artwork and pictures drawn by students were usually hung up for display. Unfortunately so was Zim. He knew the reason why Zim didn't do his assignment, obviously._

_"Too busy planning the end of the world to finish your homework, alien scum?" he spat at Zim who was holding on to his wig right next to him._

_"I could say the same about you, puny worm-baby," Zim narrowed his eyes, still holding on to his wig as he spoke. "I was simply busy being normal and doing human stuff for the past two weeks, unlike you. Playing with imaginary ghosts and aliens, I assume?" he mocked._

_"Hey! They're not imaginary! Ghosts and aliens do exist! You're an alien yourself, Space Boy, and don't try to deny it when it's pretty obvious that-!"_

_"DIB! Quiet back there, I can't hear these awful students over your ruckus!" Ms. Bitters snapped from behind her desk, her glasses glinting intimidatingly at Dib. "Sorry, Ms. Bitters," Dib responded. Trying to pay attention to the presentations, which was impossible since there were like three students rambling at the same time, he didn't notice when Zim had gotten closer, scooting nearer bit by bit. It wasn't until he caught something moving out of the corner of his eye did he notice that Zim was right next to him, holding what looked like a huge screw with a picture of a yellow smiley on top, a menacing look on his face as he adjusted his aim. _

_Dib gave a yell and dodged when Zim swung at him with the screw, aiming for his large head. He grabbed at the- whatever Zim was holding and tried to unlatch the Irken's grip on the object. Whatever it was, it was **not** going to end up jutting out of his head. He was sure that was the purpose of that thing. Zim shrieked and clawed at Dib's hand, accidentally pressing a button that made it activate. The screw immediately whirred to life and the two instantly let go lest risk their skin being ripped clean off._

_The screw landed on some poor kid's head and buried itself deep into his skull, turning off automatically once it was half-submerged into his brain. The kid screamed in pain before he blacked out completely, only to wake up, sit up straight a few moments later with a huge smile on his face, giggling the whole time. "No! That was my prototype!" Zim had yelped in dismay. _

_"Hahaha! That's what happens when you try to sneak attack the savior of Earth, Zim!" Dib yelled out triumphantly. "DIB! BE QUIET OR IT'S THE UNDERGROUND DETENTION ROOM FOR YOU!" Ms. Bitters slammed her hands on her desk and glared at him. Dib nodded understandingly, grimacing on the inside when he heard Zim chuckling to himself. Oh I'll get you back for that, Space Boy._

_The rest of class went undisturbed, though Dib had to put up with the occasional poke or shove from Zim who was obviously trying to get him to shout or yell. As for recess... well, he can't say it wasn't uneventful. He was already seated at his usual spot next to Gaz poking at what seemed to resemble tiny little kitten paws but oh well. Lunch was lunch. It was either that or spaghetti with pure dookie-looking sauce. Just as he was lifting the spoon towards his mouth, a boot kicked the spoon out of his hand. Zim._

_Dib looked up just in time to avoid yet another screw from being jammed into his head by ducking underneath the table. Gaz looked up nonchalantly and sneered. Maybe in a moment, she decided. Zim grabbed the pointy bit of Dib's hair that was poking out from underneath the table and heaved him onto the table top, slamming a boot down on his chest, cackling maniacally. Dib glimpsed the top of the screw just before Zim pointed it between his eyes; a red frowning one this time._

_He screwed his eyes shut and braced for the worst but instead of feeling his own skin being penetrated he heard Zim's shrill scream and a dull thud. He opened his eyes and, glancing about, saw that Zim was rolling on the floor crying out in pain with pieces of Dib's lunch stuck to his meat-sensitive skin, clawing at his face trying to get rid of them. He looked over at Gaz who was chewing a kitten paw herself, smirking just a tiny bit at Zim's agony. She raised an eyebrow at Dib and walked away, fingers still tapping away on the Game Slave II, Zim's enormous screw strapped to her back with spaghetti. _

_"Thanks, Gaz!" Dib managed to say before being choked from behind by his alien 'friend' and pulled to the floor._

* * *

Things repeated themselves over and over, only in different scenarios and with different screws. In the toilet; an orange grinning one, on the school courtyard during gym; a purple sad one, and last but definitely not least, during his whole run from the Skool to the safety of his house (with detours here and there, mind you); an extra large, extra sharp blue one with a face that resembles a dead fish. Zim claimed that he made the last one extra special and he was lucky he even escaped, that thing was **huge**!

Still, Dib never figured out what those screws did, and other than the incident where that kid sitting at the back of the class (Nick, he thinks his name was) accidentally got one protruding from his head, he settled with the theory that they must have some sort of mind-control thing going on. Tired and hungry from his escape and missing lunch, he trotted over to the kitchen, got out a sandwich and chewed on it on his way to his room. He was licking his fingers by the time he reached his bedroom door.

Then he spent the rest of the evening doing what professional paranormal investigators do; research!

Once again, he didn't notice a pair of eyes watching his every move from the window, calm and calculating.

* * *

_A.N: i swear every chapter gets longer than the one before, i cant stop myself from adding unimportant details D: as usual, feel free to point out any mistakes in my story  
_

_ive decided to make this a little fun fic where Zim does stuff and Dib suspects something and they take a long ass time to get together in the end so whooo. fun times ahead everybody. this is gonna be dragged out forever ; v ;"_

_also if any of you have any fun ideas to pitch in for the story, such as Zims experiments, id be glad to accept any ones that are interesting. u v u_

_another also i don't see Gaz as someone who would abuse her brother and attempt to murder him at every chance she gets. yeah hes a pain and talks way too much but unless he does something to really piss her off then shes pretty chill. they sit next to each other every recess for fricks sake, do you not see these tiny sibling moments? /flings confetti angrily at over misinterpretations  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_A.N : i gotta ask, am i moving these two way too slowly along? ____; v ;"_ because if i am i could bump up the speed a bit, which sorta explains this chapter.  


_also this part contains just a teensy weensy bit of DATR i suppose, for the sake of the mission, so i apologize in advance for those of you who dont like this pairing. _

_im not really a DATR shipper but uh, it suddenly happened i swear_

* * *

**This is the part where: Gaz seems more like herself than in the last chapter unlike what the writer insists and Dib tries to impress and fails. Horribly.  
**

Dib woke up the next morning feeling vigorous, probably because he managed to outwit Zim at his own game the day before (although not by much since he pretty much ran into his house screaming.) He'd be ready for anything that Zim has in store for him today, he mused. Stepping out of his room, he glimpsed a familiar shape hidden in the shadows in Gaz's room right across from his through a crack in the door.

_Hey, that's the screw from yesterday! Gaz must've brought it home_, Dib glanced around for any signs of his terrifying little sister,_ if I could just run a few tests on that thing, I'd be able to figure out what it does. And the_n I'll use the knowledge to get back at Zim!"

"Still obsessing over the green kid, Dib?" a small yet menacing voice spoke from behind. "Oh, Gaz! Just the little sister I wanted to see," Dib beamed at his sibling. Said sibling sighed. "What do you want?" she asked curtly.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd lend me Zim's screw from yesterday so that I ca-"

"Whoa, hold it. What makes you think that I'd agree to give you that thing even for a second?"

"Because... it's for the sake of mankind?" Dib offered timidly.

"No way am I letting you touch it, Dib. Back off," Gaz frown deepened, giving her brother a dirty look.

"But Gaz! You have to let me see it, it's for..."

"The sake of humanity. Whatever. I've heard it a million times, Dib, including the one five seconds ago. You're still not gonna get that screw."

"Then why'd you save me yesterday? Fought back Zim? Together, we ca-"

"The only reason I stopped Zim from making a hole in your forehead, Dib, is because I liked the look of whatever he was holding. It was a great addition to my security system," she smirked wickedly,"plus, Zim's screams are way better than yours, so I decided to make him suffer instead."

Without another word, Gaz brushed past Dib and went downstairs to get some breakfast. Dib cast one last glance at the object that'd provide him all the answers he needed, shuddered and decided it wasn't worth it.

* * *

Usually the first thing he'd make sure of when walking into class would be that Zim was either present or not, but today a familiar shade of blue caught his eye, causing him to forget about his mortal nemesis and 'duty' for a moment. He couldn't believe his eyes, she wasn't supposed to be here, sitting in that seat. The last thing he ever heard of her was during Zim's overzealous victory speech and the proud Irken had confirmed that she was flung into space in an escape pod. Besides, he has her ship so how did she even get here?

He stood still for a while, mouth agape and considered what he should do. His seat was right in front of her. Greet her and pretend nothing was wrong? That's stupid, they're both aware that he knows her secret. Intimidate and threaten to expose her? It's what he _would_ do to Zim, but since she's an alien as well there wasn't supposed to be anything that's stopping him from doing so to her too. So why is he hesitating?

_This is ridiculous! I should just be a man and... and... oh my god, is she looking this way? Crap, crap crap._

Tak didn't say anything, her face expressionless and stoic, the same smug look that she had when she first arrived at Skool. Dib decided to just wing it and began walking, cautiously, towards his desk. He sat down and waited anxiously for the lesson to start so that he'd have something else to concentrate on other than the alien- in-disguise sitting behind him.

"Hey, you," a voice inside his head suddenly spoke cheerily. Wait a minute, what?

"Surprised to see me? Bet you are," it continued with a chuckle.

"How did you-" he began to say out loud, only to quickly shut his mouth because boy, did he look crazy talking to himself.

"How are you doing this?" he thought inside his head.

"Simple alien device. Anyone could do it, even Zim if his _brilliant_ mind ever thought of something as _clever_ as this."

Dib thought her reply was kind of odd, and her charming distinct accent was off, too. But he brushed it off, too excited having a telepathic conversation with an alien to think much about it.

"You must be wondering what I'm doing here on Earth, correct? To be honest, I've grown bored of trying to conquer this pitiful _stinking filthy little-_ uh, lovely planet. In fact, I've been thinking of stopping Zim's quest for world domination."

"But why would you want to stop Zim? Isn't he one of you Irkens?"

"That may be so but I hate every single atom of his being. That, and I've grown to like you, Dib."

Dib felt his ears grow warm and he realized they must be a bright pink right now. He unconsciously covered them up with the back of his collar, thinking how embarrassing it was if the female Irken behind him noticed.

"O-oh, uh haha, okay."

"The human education unit is eyeing us suspiciously. We cannot risk having this conversation any further," the voice urgently added. "W-wait! Can't we talk more later?" Dib didn't want to end it this abruptly.

The voice didn't reply, and the raven-haired boy was disappointed. Suddenly thoughts flickered through his head, as if a message was sent bit by bit. A clock with its hands moving rapidly around, a skool bell ringing, two figures walking side by side on a pavement, right up to a house that was recognizable as Dib's. He smiled and glanced behind to flash a thumbs up before a _click!_ and a _whirr!_ was heard. Next thing he knew, he was in the underground detention room. _Oh, crap..._

* * *

"Maybe next time you'll try to pay attention in class, Mr. Membrane?" Ms. Bitters snarled as Dib passed through the metal doors of the detention room, head hung low. "Yes, Ms. Bitters," the young man answered gloomily._  
_

Satisfied, the old woman darted out of the room without a word, leaving Dib alone to walk the ninety nine flights of stairs until he reached the trapdoor that led to the basketball court._ I wonder if Tak's still around_, Dib thought glancing about. There she was, standing underneath the jungle gym tapping her foot impatiently. "Sometime today would be nice, Dib-human," a voice spoke sourly inside his head.

Too happy to notice the malice dripping from the tone of Tak's voice he quickly ran towards her while explaining everything inside his head. Tak nodded understandingly by the time he reached her and began to walk in the direction of Dib's house, the human following closely behind. Thinking up questions inside his head, the female alien answered them with brief and terse answers while her pace sped up, as if she was in a rush.

They finally reached Dib's house and went inside. Gaz was in the kitchen heating up a slice of pizza, and after a quick death threat to Dib if he took the last slice in the fridge she went up to her room and slammed the door shut. Dib shrugged and grabbed a bag of chips, two sodas and some doughnuts to carry up to his room to eat with his new found alien friend. He knew that Tak can't eat human food, but he at least could give the doughnuts a try. The Irken leaders seemed to be fond of them.

After dropping them unceremoniously on his bed, he turned towards Tak and gestured about his room. "Make yourself at home! Even though, uh.. you're not even from this planet and stuff," he chuckled nervously. Tak gazed about the room, surprised to see that the young male human had so much advanced technology just thrown about the room, almost as advanced as Irken technology. _Almost._

Posters and drawings were taped to the walls, along with some carefully made blueprints and sketches, all of them on the topic of paranormal beings such as Bigfoot, chupacabras and..._ aliens._ She shuddered and averted her gaze to other parts of Dib's room. There were some car stickers, memorabilia, and figurines as well, pertaining to the interests of the insanely obsessed paranormal enthusiast.

She did a double take when she saw the screen of Dib's computer. Four panels were divided on the wide monitor, each one seemed to be at a slightly different angle pointed towards an area that looked familiar to Zim's living room. Sensing her discomfort, he quickly blurted,"Uh, that's to keep tabs on Zim so he doesn't... you know, plan to destroy the world soon. Hehe?"

"How did you manage to get them there and... why only the living room?" she demanded, her gaze still fixed on the screen. A high-pitched scream came from the kitchen followed by an explosion and suddenly the walls and furniture were splattered with goop that looked like pancake batter. Zim's hyperactive robot assistant ran out of the kitchen in an apron and holding a spatula, exclaimed an 'Oh no' and began rolling around in the mess, licking at the batter as he did so. Tak mumbled something underneath her breath.

"Oh, that's because I always ask GIR to place them around Zim's house, but he never seems to get farther in than the living room before he decides to throw it underneath the couch. There must be like about 12 cameras under Zim's sofa still recording useless junk like the back of Zim's boots and GIR watching TV to this day," he explained, snapping open a can of soda and taking a sip, not at all disturbed at GIR's antics.

Tak said nothing, and the two were stuck in a moment of awkward silence, Tak still standing while Dib was seated comfortably on his bed, taking occasional sips of his soda. After a while Tak decided to sit next to him, reaching out for a doughnut, only to think twice and decided not to. More awkward silence.

"So uh... you said something about stopping Zi-" Dib began but stopped mid-sentence when he felt his hand being held by another. Tak stared straight ahead while Dib freaked out, trying to assess the situation. He glanced between his hand intertwined with Tak's and at the alien's vacant expression, tiny little squealing noises emitting from his gaping mouth.

"A fly could easily get stuck between your teeth, Dib-human," a voice solemnly spoke inside his head. He quickly snapped his mouth shut, just realizing how silly he must've looked. _Okay, okay, okay, calm down, Dib. It's just... a totally platonic hand-holding moment! _he reassured himself. "What does platonic mean?" Tak said aloud to no one in particular, and glanced at Dib.

"It's.. it's... uh.." Dib stuttered, his face getting warmer and warmer. He looked up and just noticed how pretty Tak's human form looked, with the neat bob-cut dyed a dark blue and her purple eyes staring at him. The pair of bright purple orbs were mezmerising, to say the least. Sure, she's not the prettiest girl he had ever met, but there was just something to her that sparked an interest in Dib. Was it because she's an alien? Maybe.

Dib wasn't thinking straight when he closed his eyes. He wasn't thinking straight when he leaned forward and he certainly wasn't thinking straight when he pursed his lips and...

"OW!" he yelped and put his hands on the back of his neck where a sharp sting just appeared out of nowhere. He dropped to his knees on the floor, feeling dizzy and eyesight growing dim. The last he saw before collapsing on the floor were Tak's boots, making their way swiftly out the door and thudding down the stairs followed by the sound of a door opening and slammed shut.

* * *

_A.N: i... i still cant get over the fact that i just wrote DATR in a freaking ZADR fic, and a horrible one, too. i seriously sense something wrong in this chapter (aside from the big ass DATR staring at you in the face) but i cant quite put my finger on it. maybe the dib kiss scene? i unno, tell me pls. ; v ;""_

_it brings me great joy to write characters being flustered and blushing at situations like these, they can be so cute and shy ; v ; (i am attracted to shyness, shush you)  
_

_also i thought id bring justice to Gaz's dark personality in this chapter by giving her an actual reason to save Dib in the last one, my past self was way too high up in Rainbow Happyland and doesnt believe in evil demonic characters like Gazlene Membrane. /flings confetti shamefully at herself for being a hypocrite_

_and about Tak being able to communicate telepathically, i thought id just make some use of the little gadget that's strapped to her forehead that gives her mind-altering abilities, just as a plus ya know?_

_please tell me any errors i made, as usual u v u_


End file.
